


until we reach the end of the cycle

by Hirra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Healing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, but kinda not much, kinda sad but not all the way??, weird shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirra/pseuds/Hirra
Summary: Jesse McCree is an assassin for hire trying to make the best of his life.Hanzo Shimada is a hitman trapped in a cycle of self-loathing.Maybe in their troubles they can help each other.





	until we reach the end of the cycle

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading too much Carlos Fuentes and Emilio Pacheco can you tell.
> 
> I'm a super slow writer, but I'll try to update as often as I can.
> 
> You can also find me at [iliamo](https://iliamo.tumblr.com) (at tumblr), or at [siselmogohome](https://twitter.com/siselmogohome) (at twitter, which I use near exclusively as a newsfeed, but it's there if you prefer it, idk)

Jesse McCree is an assassin for hire in the middle of a smoke break.

He has been living in this apartment for the past two months. It's small, cramped and dilapidated, but it's not like he has ever gotten attached to the places he's lived in. This line of work means constantly moving around.

Most assassins try not to interact much with their surroundings, 'it's dangerous' they say. Jesse prefers to lay low and make small talk with the neighbors. Keeps sanity intact and lets him check for potential threats nearby.

He's been quietly memorizing all the names and schedules of the people inside the building, full of elderly people who think of him as 'Joel, the young gentleman from apartment 203 who whistles old country music and helps with grocery bags', but right now an old house outside across the place piques his interest.

The place is old and the wood needs a paint job in some places, but it seems to be in use since there aren't any signs indicating it's for sale. The windows are always covered with curtains, but the fabric makes Jesse think there's enough natural light during the day. No car and no pets as well.

But the most important thing is that he's never seen someone enter or leave the place.

Once, when he subtly brought up the topic to Esther (a lovely lady in her seventies who lives at the other end of the floor) while helping her move some heavy furniture. She says she doesn't know but her friend's grandson told her that he's seen a man in his thirties come in and out a few times. Real quiet, never speaks to anyone.

Jesse moves the conversation to another topic, but mentally files the information for later use. He might even need to do a sneaky break-in, just in case.

* * *

 

Two months later, Jesse is at the rooftop of large building in downtown, ready to shoot his newest target, a sleazy businessman who has made a small fortune via Ponzi schemes and fraud who got too cocky during his latest scams.

The man trembles in fear, pleading for his life.

Just as Jesse's finger touches the trigger, a whistling noise comes from his right. Before he even gets a chance to react, the target is on the floor with an arrow piercing the stomach.

Jesse wastes no time turning around, hand ready to shoot Peacekeeper at any moment.

What he sees in the building right next to his is the silhouette of a man, a scarf dancing by the wind, and the shape of a bow (which throws Jesse of a loop, because who the fuck uses a bow in The Year of the Lord 2076?).

Jesse keeps aiming Peacekeeper as the man in the distance jumps off and lands gracefully next to the body. The metallic glint on the feet makes Jesse think either prosthetics or some high quality armor protection.

"He- Hey! What do ya think you're doin'?"

"My job," the other says as he picks up the bleeding corpse "and if you do not wish a fate like his, I suggest you leave."

Jesse can help but gasp in surprise and sputter, "Hold on yer horses. That fella right there was my job."

The man turns around to face Jesse. His expression seems to be a scowl mixed with disdain and annoyance. Jesse gives him a quick look over: foreign face and accent (a foreigner, Asian), traditional clothing (weird choice, but Jesse is one to talk), a bow (and a pretty good shot from the looks of it), hair tied up (and graying, which usually meant someone with experience), and eyes that pierced into Jesse's soul.

The hitman seems unhappy at Jesse's response and at being stared on.

"I do not care about who he was to you. It is not my fault that you took too long to finish what you had to do. Now, if you excuse me, I must leave."

As soon as he is done talking, he turns around and jumps away.

* * *

 

Jesse stares in shock as the man leaves with the body. Once it wears off, he pays close attention to the direction the hitman's going. Once Jesse thinks there's enough of a distance so that he's undetected, he goes after him.

Despite the bitter end to their friendship, he's always been grateful of the experience he gained while working under Gabriel. That's when he actually learned to properly shoot, how to run for long distances without winding down, some basic first aid, and many other useful skills for the job. And for that reason, he is amazed at this assassin's ability to run and jump on and off buildings like a goddamn ninja.

The bowman moves so fast (which is even more impressive with the corpse he's carrying) that Jesse is almost sure he can't keep up with him. He is so focused on not losing track of him that he realizes until the last minute that the hitman had arrived on the backyard of the old house across Jesse's building.

Jesse decides to wait on the rooftop for half an hour in case the other finds out he is being followed. After going back to his apartment, he takes out a cigarrillo, fills a glass with bourbon and smiles as he watches the place from over his window.

This neighborhood has become ten thousand times more interesting.

* * *

 

After making sure there's no one following him, Hanzo quickly deposits his target on floor of the basement.

The man is still alive, albeit barely. The heart is close to giving out and the wound has not stopped bleeding. Hanzo is sure the man's ragged and painful breathing is the loudest the house has been this past week. He is not particularly happy about the last part. Too much silence makes him fear for the worst.

Hanzo checks his phone. No new messages. In his relief, he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He takes a few pictures of the job to the client, just to make sure he gets the rest of payment, deletes the photos, and puts the phone away.

His target looks at him in fearful desperation, watching as Hanzo picks up a long blade from the wall and takes it off its sheath. The dim light of the basement makes it shine in the dark as if it were glowing on its own.

The man tries to scream, but fails. At first, because of the arrow wound, and later thanks to the blade piercing his chest.

Hanzo takes off the blade, watches the telltale signs of death, sits down, and waits.


End file.
